This invention generally relates to a protective helmet, and in particular relates to a protective helmet typically having an outer shell and an inner liner. More particularly, this invention relates to such protective helmets wherein the inner liner is formed, at least in part, of inflatable air compartments which, when filled with air, may provide increased protection and/or a better fit for the wearer.
For many years, helmets of the type described have been in wide-spread use as a protective headgear for participants in sports, such as American football. In that application, the air compartments are inflated by an external pump which is coupled to the air compartments by a removable tube that extends through a hole in the top of the helmet's outer shell. After the air compartments have been filled with air, the tube is detached, withdrawn from the hole in the top of the helmet and removed. At least a portion of the helmet liner used in such a helmet is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,048 and 4,566,137, the specifications thereof being incorporated herein by reference.
Though helmets of the type described have been successful, whenever additional air is needed or desired, the tube and air pump must be reattached Though this may be a relatively simple matter in a sport such as American football, where the tube and air pump can be made readily available on the sidelines, it presents a greater inconvenience for other activities such as hiking, skateboarding, etc. where the tube and air pump may not be as accessible. Moreover, in situations where the same helmets are often used by different people, the amount of air in the air compartments may need to be increased or decreased with each use to afford optimum protection and/or fit. In such cases, and others, it may be relatively inconvenient to repeatedly obtain, attach and then remove the tube and air pump used in protective helmets of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved protective helmet. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved protective helmet of the type typically having an outer shell and an inner liner formed, at least in part, of inflatable air compartments. Other objects of the invention, along with numerous features and advantages, will be more clear from the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, set forth below.